


Fine Line

by lanterninthenight



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dumb teen boys in love but too stubborn to admit it, johnny & dal are alive, like they're not mentioned yeno, the events of the book just didn't really happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanterninthenight/pseuds/lanterninthenight
Summary: “So, how does it feel bein’ my boyfriend Baby Curtis?”Ponyboy lips tug up slightly. “It ain’t real Curly.”Curly salutes him. “Of course! Jus’ try not fall in love with me Ponyboy.”“I’d hate to complicate things,” Ponyboy grins.═══════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════It's simple, Curly Shepard and Ponyboy Curtis will pretend to date in order to piss of their respective older brothers and then part ways once the job is done.Of course nothing is ever that simple once feelings get involved.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Comments: 38
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Curly Shepard has come to the conclusion that his older brother Tim was born an asshole.

Most people usually aren’t born assholes, but develop that asshole personality over time. Not Tim. Tim’s special. He entered the world and immediately was a fucking an asshole.

Curly kicks a rock that lays on the path as he walks. He stormed out of his house about an hour ago and he sure has hell isn’t planning on going back anytime soon.

He’ll give you one guess why he stormed out.

That’s right.

His older brother is a major fucking asshole dickhead who won’t get off Curly’s back.

Tim likes to think he’s Curly’s old man. Curly likes to think Tim is a prick.

The funny thing is, he’s not even on his back about school or staying out of trouble or normal shit like that, no he’s bitching about Curly not putting his head down and joining his fucking gang.

Yes, gang.

His brother is _that _Tim. T__ he gang leader Tim Shepard who is a huge dickhead.

Listen, here’s the deal - Curly doesn’t want to join his brother's gang, not because afraid or anything, but because it’s too much commitment. Curly likes his life right now - doing what he wants without the reputation of a gang member to uphold. He already has a pretty big reputation without the help of Tim or his oh so precious gang. So fuck you Tim!

Not that he can tell his brother that - he’ll sound like a pussy - so he may or may not have told Tim he was already in a gang. A real tuff one at that. Which is a major fucking lie. Tim hollered at him like a mad man which led Curly to storm out. So now he’s wandering around, desperately trying to come up with a plan to get him out of the hole he’s dug.

He’s not worried though, he’s Curly Shepard for fucks sake! He’s made plenty of friends in the reformatory who are in gangs, who will no doubt welcome him with open arms!

For a while at least because he really doesn’t want to join a gang.

Well when he thinks about it more, if he joins a real tough gang and then tries to leave he’ll probably get shot so there's a few holes in that plan. So his friends from the reformatory are a no.

Fuck.

He walks through town, passing the record store and towards the movie house still contemplating what to do. He needs an easy gang, not real dangerous like Tim’s but not a bunch of pansies either. Tim’s expecting the real thing and Curly ain’t about to lose his goddamn pride over this…

Then an angel appears.

Curly’s not shitting you. A green-eyed angel walks out of the movie house, answering every single one of Curly’s prayers.

“Hey, Baby Curtis!”

Ponyboy Curtis turns around and meets Curly’s eyes. He’s pissed off about something - Curly can tell from the crease in between his eyebrows - and he stops walking and waits, hands shoved in his pockets and slouching the way he always does.

Curly grins at him when he reaches him. “I ought to have known you’d be here Curtis.”

The bad mood that had taken over Curly is fading rapidly and he’s not too sure why. It’s probably just because he has an idea about how to get out of this mess. Yeah, that’s it.

Ponyboy raises his eyebrows. “You lookin’ for me or somethin?”

“Hardly,” Curly scoffs, “Though, it is always a real pleasure to see ya kid - especially right now.”

Ponyboy’s cheeks flush slightly. Curly’s not too sure what made him blush - it could have been a few different things in that sentence - but he feels a strange sense of pride at making Ponyboy blush.

Ponyboy starts walking again, Curly falling into step beside him.

“So,” says Curly cause he can’t bear a second of silence, “You see a good movie?”

“A Marlon Brando one,” says Ponyboy, “It was tuff, I guess.”

He falls silent after that again.

Curly can now conclude that Ponyboy is definitely in a bad mood. The thing about Ponyboy Curtis is he’s always been pretty quiet - especially since his folks died - but, for whatever reason, he ain’t never been quiet around Curly. They’ve always been good buddies. In Curly’s eyes at least.

He really hopes Ponyboy feels the same because god Curly needs his help right now.

Curly pulls out a smoke. He needs to be careful how he goes about this, Ponyboy has a temper on him and he really needs this to work out.

He puffs on the smoke and offers it to Ponyboy, who immediately takes it.

“Yer older brother bein’ a prick again?”

The crease between Ponyboy’s eyebrows deepens.

Jackpot.

“When is he not bein’ a prick?” Ponyboy scoffs, passing the smoke back to Curly.

Curly snorts. “You ought to come over to mind for dinner and see Tim in action. Glory you’d be beggin’ Darrel to let ya back in after an hour.”

“Least Tim gives ya a bit of freedom,” Ponyboy mutters bitterly.

Curly opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by Ponyboy again.

“I know I sound like a real brat right now but I just - ugh - he pisses me off so much sometimes! I know I ain’t never gonna please him, not matter how hard I try and I try so fuckin’ hard man! You know, half the time I want to piss him off! As mean as it sounds, I want him to be mad at me I just - I wanna fuckin’ _win_ for once!”

Ponyboy’s breathing heavily, looking as though he just took a huge weight off his shoulders. Curly can feel the smirk that has spread across his own face.

God he loves when Ponyboy rants like that. He finds it hilarious to see Ponyboy Curtis, who reads books for fun and listens to Bob Dylan and looks like fucking bambi come to life, get majorly pissed off. It’s a shame people don’t ever see that side of him. Ponyboy Curtis can cuss real good when he wants to.

Again, Curly feels that strange feeling, almost like pride, when he thinks about the fact he’s one of the only people who really knows Ponyboy in this town.

He ignores it. He has bigger things to focus on. Glory, Darrel Curtis couldn’t have picked a better time to piss his kid brother off.

“What if ya could.”

“What?”

“Win,” says Curly enthusiastically, “What if ya could really piss your brother off and win?”

Ponyboy stares at him, his green eyes wide.

“That would be tuff, I guess.”

“Then let’s do it.”

“What?”

Curly throws his arms into the air, and shouts,

“Let’s piss Darrel Curtis off!”

Ponyboy blinks at him. “Forget it Curly, yer askin’ for a death wish.”

He starts walking again, faster this time around. Curly has to jog to catch up to him.

“You said it yourself kid! You wanna piss him off, you wanna win! So let’s do it!”

Ponyboy scoffs. “Curly I was just pissed off, I ain’t about to make my whole life a lot worse by doin’ somethin’ to my brother - just cause your bored and wanna cause trouble!”

Curly throws his arms up again, frustrated this time. “Your not understandin’!”

Ponyboy frowns looking confused. “What is there to understand?”

Curly then slaps his forehead, realising he hasn’t done much of a job to explain what’s going on. He forgets that sometimes people can’t understand what he’s thinking sometimes.

“Listen, you clearly wanna piss your older brother off and it just so happens I wanna piss Tim off too.”

Ponyboy stops walking again. He looks intrigued now.

Curly continues on. “So what I’m thinkin’ is, I’ll help you piss Darrel off if you help me in return.”

“What kind of help do ya need?” Ponyboy asks slowly.

Curly grins. “I need to join your gang.”

Ponyboy laughs.

“Fuck off!”

“I’m serious!”

Ponyboys still laughing, his eyes are bright and his laugh makes a weird warm feeling spread through Curly.

“C’mon Baby Curtis, I ain’t gonna join forever jus’ a few weeks…”

He tells Ponyboy the whole story. Starting with Tim wanting him to join his gang, Curly’s lie and now Curly’s bright idea.

“Listen Curly,” says Ponyboy, his eyes still bright from his laughter, “I wanna help ya and - I can’t believe I’m sayin’ this - but your plan actually makes sense for once but it ain’t up to me, and I really doubt the boys will let you into our gang. You’ve pretty much pissed them all off at once.”

Curly’s not giving up. The Curtis gang is his only hope. Their gang has enough respect to be considered serious but also are not anywhere near as dangerous as any other gang in this town.

So he gets an idea. A crazy idea, but an idea nonetheless.

“Date me,” Curly blurts out.

“Fuckin’ _what_.”

“You heard me.”

Ponyboy opens his mouth to retort but Curly cuts him off.

“Don’t say some smart comment for a second and just listen okay ? I need to join your gang to piss my brother off and you wanna piss your brother off, so you bring me home as your boyfriend and Darrel with hit the roof, he even hates us being friends can you imagine if he thinks were fuckin’? So you have pissed him off and now, as your boyfriend, I can join your gang without any real arguments.”

Ponyboy stares at him. And stares.

Curly figures he going to laugh and tell him he’s crazy and walk away and then Curly will be fucked -

“Okay.”

“ _What_?”

“You heard me.”

Curly genuinely can’t believe his luck.

“You’re agreeing to this?”

Ponyboy shrugs. “I guess it actually has a chance of succeeding, unlike your other plans.”

“Hey, my plans are the fucking shit!” Curly shouts.

Ponyboy snorts. “Remember when you broke your arm?”

Curly grimaces. “Oh yeah…”

Ponyboy laughs and that warm feeling returns. Curly pushes it down.

Ponyboy reaches his hand out. “Let’s shake on it.”

Curly grasps Ponyboy’s hand with his own. The feeling returns again.

“You’re gonna help me piss Darry off?”

Curly nods enthusiastically.

“And you’ll get me into your gang to piss Tim off?”

Ponyboy nods as well.

And they shake on it.

“Well, no backin’ out now Pony.”

“I think we might actually pull this one off.”

Curly grins. Ponyboy’s right, this might actually work. A Curly Shepard plan may actually be a success? Things are looking up!

“Well, I suppose I ought to walk my date home.”

Curly throws his arm around Ponyboy’s shoulder and pulls him close. He only does it to keep the act up.

Ponyboy shoves Curly off him, laughing good naturedly. “You call that a date? No wonder every broad you’ve ever gone with can’t stand ya no more!”

Curly laughs as well. “I can’t even deny that one, I’m pretty sure that Carla chick tried to get her brother to fuckin’ jump me after I took her out!”

Ponyboy laughs even more at that. A real genuine smile has spread across his face, lighting up every one of his features. Curly suddenly understands why every girl and guy in this town is in love with Ponyboy Curtis - even though Ponyboy is completely oblivious to it.

“Listen,” says Ponyboy once their laughter dies down, “We ought to sort out the details for our … _thing_.”

Curly shakes his head rapidly. “No can do Baby Curtis, my plans work best without zero plannin’ and just comin’ up with it as I go along.”

“That hasn’t brought ya much luck in the past Curly.”

“I have a good feelin’ this time around.”

Ponyboy just blankly stares at him again. Curly grins back. The corner of Ponyboy’s lip twitches.

“Okay, but I was thinkin’ you ought to come around tomorrow so we can, you know, drop the bomb.”

“Course, I need to get into your gang as early as possible.”

Ponyboy nods. “Well you can come around tomorrow and just, you know - act like my boyfriend.”

Curly grins for the hundredth time. “That ain’t gonna be no problem.”

Ponyboy’s face flushes slightly again. Curly’s smile widens.

“So, how does it feel bein’ my boyfriend Baby Curtis?”

Ponyboy lips tug up slightly. “It ain’t real Curly.”

Curly salutes him. “Of course! Jus’ try not fall in love with me Ponyboy.”

“I’d hate to complicate things,” Ponyboy grins.

Curly grins back but holy shit this is fucking weird.

Ponyboy Curtis is kinda his boyfriend????

“Well, I ought to get home and no you don’t gotta walk me home.”

Curly snorts. “You're a cheap date Curtis.”

Ponyboy gives him the finger and begins to walk away from him. Curly stays there for a moment , watching Ponyboy’s retreating back.

Ponyboy suddenly stops walking and turns around to meet Curly’s gaze once again.

“Hey Curly!”

“Yeah?”

“Wear that jacket tomorrow.”

Curly grins and gives him a thumbs up. Ponyboy smiles and then continues walking home.

Curly thinks about the situation for a moment. He really doesn’t know where the idea of pretend dating came from, he just sort of … blurted it without thinking. He does that sometimes, Angela always says he has no filter on his mouth.

Huh. So Curly Shepard is sort of dating Ponyboy Curtis.

_Curly doesn’t think he minds?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise in the Shepard house, Ponyboy and Curly begin step one of their plan.

Curly steps into the Shepard house with absolutely no intention of speaking with Tim - he’s honestly afraid he’ll spill the beans about the Ponyboy situation and fuck up the whole plan - he needs to get into the Curtis gang officially before Tim finds out. Also, Tim is a huge fucking asshole and Curly doesn’t want to waste his precious seconds speaking to him.

Their shitty door creaks like crazy as Curly flings it open. Both Angela and Tim are home, but neither look up at his entrance. Which is fine by him - he can easily head for his room without speaking to that fucking asshole - 

“Don’t slam that door.”

Tim’s cold voice breaks the silence that filled the room. Curly smirks, as much as he doesn’t want to associate with Tim right now he really can’t resist what he does next. It’s Tim’s fault really - Angela seems to agree too.

“Oh Tim why would ya say that -”

The rest of her sentence is drowned out by Curly slamming their front door as hard as he possibly can. 

“CARLOS!”

Tim’s on his feet in a second, his blue eyes - which both Curly and Angela share - wild with fury.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY!”

Curly scowls deeply. He’s brain is going ninety right now. The smart and logical part of his brain ( _yes_ he actually listens to what it has to say… _sometimes_ .) is telling him that Tim _wanted_ this. As much as Curly hates it he and Tim are one the same - both always looking for a fight and being very fucking petty in order to win - and no doubt Tim _knew_ Curly would do the exact opposite of what was told of him and would lead to a fight. _So_ , the right and logical thing to do would be to ignore him.

The other part of his brain - the one Curly usually listens too - is saying _‘Fuck that’_

Curly listens to the part that has helped him in that past. 

“Fuck _off,_ you clearly wanted me to do it!”

Angela, who previously had been seated on the couch flicking through some girly magazine and not paying either of them attention, puts her magazine down and watches at them both with interest, a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. 

“You girls still fightin?” She drawls. 

“Stay out of this you bitch -”

“Don’t fuckin’ curse at her you little fuckin’ shit!” Tim shouts at him.

 _Typical,_ Curly thinks to himself. Tim only cares about his attitude towards Angela when he wants an excuse to yell at Curly. 

Angela smirks knowingly, unfazed by his anger at her but smug to the fact Tim is on her side, she flips her long raven curls over her shoulder. “Yeah _,_ _Carlos_.”

Curly’s jaw clenches at the second use of his real name in the space of a few minutes. Tim’s scarred face is still coated with fury. 

“Listen boy, I’ve just bout had enough of yer fuckin’ mouthiness and I fuckin’ _swear_ Curly I ain’t dealin’ with it no more. I’ve had enough of yer bullshit.”

He speaks quietly this time, which would scare anyone else in this town bar Curly who is very much used to Tim and his threats. 

“You ain’t my old man Tim.”

It’s a low blow, even for Curly. Considering Tim basically raised him and Angel he kind of _is_ their father - or at least the closest thing they’ve known to one.

Tim raises his head, his eyes narrow and jaw clenched and Curly vaguely wonders how many times this was the last thing someone saw before meeting their end. Stories have gone around town about his brother and his gang that even made _him_ shiver.

“Don’t forget what coulda happened to ya if it weren’t for me, you oughta be thankin’ me,” Tim says with a hint of complacency. 

Curly Shepard has never been good with words, so he tells Tim exactly how he feels about him with sign language and, for good measure, tells Angela too. 

He storms into his room after that, making as much noise as he possibly can. 

He lays down on his bed and stares at the ceiling, thinking about all the events that have transpired today. 

  1. Got into a fight with Tim and made up a huge lie which could easily backfire on him and then stormed out to add a dramatic flare
  2. Wandered around town trying to come up with a plan and was blessed by the appearance of Ponyboy Curtis
  3. Came up with a plan to get himself out of the hole he dug but is now kind of dating Ponyboy
  4. Came home and fought with Tim again, but with more drama this time



Well, at least it wasn’t _boring._

* * *

Curly wakes with the sun the following morning with actual excitement fluttering in his stomach about today’s events. It’s been a long time since he’s felt like this. He could hardly sleep with the excitement - it felt like fucking Christmas eve. 

The plan is going into the motion today and _god_ Curly can’t wait to see Tim’s face.

His feet are cold against the wooden floor and chills shoot up Curly’s spine. He can’t remember the last time he was up this early, Curly fucking _hates_ waking up early - of course he has good reason this time around.

He pulls on his usual attire - blue jeans and a white shirt - and goes ahead with his morning routine of dealing with the huge mess that sits atop of his head. Curly takes extra time on his hair today, using more grease than usual to really pull off the rough look he wants. He wants Darrel to take one look at him and get the message of _‘I am going to corrupt your kid_ _brother’._

Curly is of course putting a lot of thought into pissing Darrel Curtis off as well as Tim - he made a deal with Ponyboy and he plans on sticking to his end of it.

He pulls on his trusty leather jacket that he was wearing yesterday, which Ponyboy requested he wear today. He can see why Ponyboy asked this of him, it really does pull the outfit together and make Curly look like one of those teenage hoodlums from the pictures.

Not West Side Story though. Curly does _not_ want to look like those pansies. 

He can hear Tim and Angela in the kitchen, the sound of breakfast being made and various spoken words in either Spanish or English drifting towards Curly’s room. He’s glad, he can really make a dramatic exit now.

He stops out of his room, the floorboards creaking as he walks towards the kitchen. He hears Tim before he sees him, his brother is laughing at whatever Angela is saying. Curly smirks, Tim is _definitely_ not going to be in a good mood for much longer. Curly’s always ruining happy moments, it’s what he does best.

Angela sees him first, her eyebrows raise in surprise at Curly’s appearance in the kitchen doorway.

“Shit Curly! You’re actually awake ‘fore _noon_?”

Curly waves her off. “Yeah yeah, get yer jollies.”

Curly can feel Tim eyes on him, but he chooses to ignore his brother’s piercing gaze. It will definitely piss him off.

Curly grabs a piece of toast from the table and shoves it down his throat. He isn’t planning on staying for a proper breakfast, too much to do. Too many brother’s he’s gotta piss off. 

Curly’s ruffles Angela’s perfect, glossy hair that he knows she spends _hours_ on perfecting as a goodbye and heads for the door. He doesn’t so much as glance at Tim but he knows his brother will say something before he leaves Curly knows Tim like an open book it’s - 

“Headin’ somewhere _hermano_?”

See?

Curly meets Tim’s eyes for the first time and, with a mouthful of toast says, “Yeah, gotta get somewhere - it’s _real_ important.”

Angela wrinkles her nose in disgust at him, “God swallow your food you _pig_.”

Curly opens his mouth, showing his food oh so childishly and makes her shriek with disgust.

Tim ignores the both of them, his cool blue eyes still trained on Curly. “ _Important_? Where are ya goin?”

Curly swallows and grins. “Sorry Timmy I can’t tell ya, it’s top secret gang business.”

Tim’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open slightly, a surprised look that Curly has never seen on his brother’s face. The look is gone as quickly as it came and Tim gains his composure, with a clenched jaw and eyes flashing he roars -

“CARLOS-”

Curly turns on his heel and goes out the door. He sprints through their garden and down the street so Tim can’t chase him - which has happened many times - and heads for the Curtis house. 

* * *

He stops running once he’s two blocks away but keeps an ear out for Tim’s car engine coming towards him - _yes,_ Tim has chased Curly in his car as well. It was quite funny actually, basically Tim pulled up to him on the street demanding he get in the car which led to Curly shouting _“Who is this man!”_ and _then_ people on the street started to come over to help Curly and yell at Tim for being a creep. Tim didn’t talk to him for two weeks after that. Angela found it funny though. 

His mind wanders from his own relationship with his brother to Ponyboy’s relationship with Darrel. He doesn’t know Darrel Curtis very well - he’s big, handsome, likes to play football and hates Curly’s guts. Curly knows _that_. He can’t stand Ponyboy hanging around Curly and doesn’t even have the decency to hide it. Prick. Curly just wants to hang out with his buddy without Darrel Curtis shooting daggers at him!

But he doesn’t know the extent of Ponyboy’s relationship with him. What he does know is, since their folks died, something’s changed between the two. Curly remembers Darrel before their folks died, how he looked out for Ponyboy and used to teach him football and was the epitome of _cool_. Ponyboy always looked up to him and Curly wonders what Darrel did to change that.

He contemplates it for the whole walk, though he often gets distracted by kicking rocks and scaring birds that land too close to him. The Curtis house eventually comes into view and he picks up his pace a bit, ready to fuck up the Curtis gang lives with his sudden appearance. 

“Hey, Curly!”

A figure pops into view on the Curtis porch. Curly stops walking and Ponyboy Curtis runs towards him.

“Hey,” Ponyboy says again as he reaches Curly. He’s breathless with slightly flushed cheeks, which Curly finds weird due to the fact Ponyboy is a track star. He must be out of shape.

“Hey,” Curly repeats, grinning. 

A silence falls between them. Neither of them quite know what to say in a situation like this. 

Curly breaks it. Of course. 

“ _So,_ were you waitin’ on the porch for me Curtis? I’m honored.”

Ponyboy snorts and shoves Curly. “Shut up, I wanted to catch ya ‘fore ya burst in our door and caused shit to break loose.”

“Yeah, that sounds like somethin’ I’d do.”

They’re standing a good bit away from the Curtis house, but close enough so that if one of the gang looks steps onto the porch they’ll be seen.

Ponyboy glances back towards the house and then back at Curly. “Listen, Darry ain’t actually home right now -”

“Wait,” Curly cuts him off, “He ain’t _home_ ! How the fuck am I goin’ to get into your gang _now_?”

Ponyboy frowns at him. “Same as before, Darry don’t need to be there.”

“Ain’t he the leader..?”

Ponyboy looks oddly offended by that. “He don’t just make all the decisions, it’s a democracy!”

Curly stares at him. “A _what_?”

“Like, you know, a vote!”

“Oh, right. Well let’s head on in there.”

Curly begins to walk again but Ponyboy grabs him by the arm. Curly frowns at the strange feeling he gets from Ponyboy's touch. Almost … _electric?_

“No hold on, ya gotta be on the same page as me when we’re in there Curly.”

Curly pulls his arm away from Ponyboy’s grip and frowns even more at that. “I thought we agreed on makin’ it up as we go along.”

Ponyboy shakes his head. “I changed my mind - that’s a real dumb idea.”

“Fuck you!” Curly cries outraged, “It’s a damn good idea!”

Ponyboy rolls his eyes. “Stop bein’ stubborn and just _listen_!”

“No, it was my idea so we’re goin’ with _my_ plan!”

Ponyboy throws his arms into the air in frustration. “Fuckin’ hell Curly you’re such a -”

Ponyboy doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Curly bolts in the middle of it and begins to sprint towards the Curtis house. 

“FUCK!”

Curly roars with laughter at Ponyboy’s shout, he can hear the padding of Ponyboy’s feet chasing after him. Curly curses and pushes his legs faster, Ponyboy’s real fast and Curly _has_ to get inside before him. He reaches the house and practically flings himself over the fence that surrounds it, he stumbles a bit but thanks to all the running from the cops he’s done in his life, he stays upright and heads for the door. He has that giddy feeling in his stomach he always gets when he’s doing something he shouldn’t and he’s going to win and go with his plan, he’s so close to the door now the handle is just within in arms reach - 

“SHIT!”

Curly stumbles backwards from the door when a weight is flung on top of him. It takes him a second to figure out what the hell is going on, but soon realises that Ponyboy has fucking flung himself onto Curly’s back and is now clinging like a fucking koala.

“GET OFF -”

Ponyboy’s practically on Curly’s shoulders now, his arms legs wrapped around Curly’s waist, desperately holding on as Curly attempts to fling him off.

“LISTEN TO MY PLAN YOU SHITHEAD!”

Ponyboy’s hair is flopping over Curly’s face now, and despite the situation Curly can’t help but notice how nice it smells… like strawberries. The momentary distraction - albeit a very _nice_ distraction - causes Curly to miss one of the wooden steps on the Curtis porch and stumble to the hard ground. Both boys shriek loudly as they tumble through the air, Ponyboy still clinging to Curly. 

They land harshly, Curly groans in pain at the impact. Curly, in his dazed state, can only think of how strangely soft the ground is… until it groans in pain. Curly’s eyes shoot open and he realises his head is buried in Ponyboy Curtis’ neck. Holy shit his skin is soft. They’re sprawled out on the Curtis driveway with Curly laying on top of Ponyboy.

“Curly… you're heavy man…” Ponyboy groans from under him. 

Curly opens his mouth to retort about how they wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for Ponyboy fucking _flinging_ himself onto him like a mad man but doesn’t get the chance due to the front door of the Curtis house flinging open. 

“Fuckin’ hell kid what’s all the racket we - _what the fuck?”_

Curly whips his head around and finds Two-Bit Matthews standing on the porch, a beer in his hand and a very confused look on his face. The rest of the Curtis gang are tumbling out after him. Sodapop Curtis bursts through first, concern written all over his face. 

“Ponyboy are you oka - _Shepard_?”

Curly grins through his pain. “Howdy.”

“What are _you_ doin’ here,” Sodapop says in a very accusatory way, as though the only reason Curly would be here is to cause trouble. “Where’s Ponyboy?”

Curly blinks. He knows he sure as hell is no Einstein but _fucking hell_ how is Sodapop Curtis not seeing his brother sprawled out under him?

Steve Randle must be thinking along the same lines as he nudges Sodapop and nods towards Ponyboy’s direction. Which is also Curly’s direction.

Ponyboy’s head lifts and he peeks over Curly’s shoulder. Sodapop’s eyes widen at this. 

“What the _fuck!_ Shepard what the hell are you doin’?!”

Curly ponders for a moment. That’s a good question, what the _hell_ are they doing? He looks at Ponyboy, who looks as stuck as he is. So he improvises. 

“Baby, I thought we had some time _alone_.”

“ _Motherfucker_ ,” Ponyboy hisses into Curly’s ear, making him smirk. 

It dawns on each member of the gang slowly and differently. Surprisingly, Two-Bit Matthew puts it together first and looks shocked for a moment but a shit-eating grin takes its place very soon. Dallas Winston looks as unbothered as always, but his lips tug up slightly. Johnny Cade’s big brown eyes are flickering between the both of them, but lingering on Ponyboy.

Randle raises his eyebrows, a soft look of surprise crossing his face, but immediately looks towards his best friend, perhaps ready to stop Sodapop from jumping Curly. Sodapop frozen, his mouth open and stance rigid. He looks pretty dumb in Curly’s opinion. He struggles to hide his laughter, so he turns his head back around and buries into Ponyboy’s neck once more, snorting with laughter. This seems to snap Sodapop out his daze.

 _“You!”_ Sodapop spits. Curly can’t see him, but can hear the venom dripping from his voice. Curly doesn’t bother to lift his head from where he has it buried in Ponyboy’s neck. It’s very comfortable. He wouldn’t mind staying in this position…

“Me?” he replies lazily.

Sodapop begins making incoherent noises, sounding like some sort of angry bird. Ponyboy sighs and shoves Curly off him with one push. Curly groans as his back hits the ground, feeling a lot colder than he was before. 

“Soda-” Ponyboy tries while sitting up, rubbing the back of his neck with a pained expression. 

“He’s joking right? Tell me he’s joking Pony!”

Ponyboy sighs and turns to look down at Curly, who winks at him. Ponyboy’s lips tug up slightly and he looks at Sodapop once more.

“No he ain’t, me and Curly are goin’ together.”

A huge smile breaks out on Curly’s face at that sentence. 

“No I - Ponyboy you can’t - not _him_ ,” Sodapop sputters. 

The smile falls from Curly’s face. He shoots up into a sitting position so fast that Ponyboy jumps slightly. He throws his arm around Ponyboy shoulders, glaring at Sodapop. 

“Yeah _him_ , we’re together so you can deal with it! You ain’t stoppin’ our _love_ !” Curly declares as dramatically as he can. If they’re going to fake date they may as well have _fun_ with it!

Two-Bit Mathews begins to clap at Curly’s short speech but stops at a glare from Steve Randle. He shrugs and takes a sip from the beer can in his hand.

“Ponyboy?” Sodapop says, looking at his brother as though Curly is holding a gun to his head and forcing him to go along with it. 

Ponyboy swallows and jerks his thumb towards Curly. “What he said.

A silence falls between them all. Curly glances at Ponyboy and gestures towards the gang. Ponyboy’s eyebrows crease with confusion, making Curly gesture towards the gang with more aggression. Ponyboy blinks and then, after a moment, realistion spreads across his features. 

“Oh yeah! And Curlys joinin’ the gang.”

Dallas coughs and splutters on the cigarette he had been smoking and Sodapop just about passes out. 

“No Ponyboy. No fuckin’ way!” It’s Steve who speaks this time.

Curly had a feeling this was going to happen, but when he glances at Ponyboy his confidence is boosted once again. Ponyboy lips are turning upwards and his eyes are bright and which immediately tells Curly - _he has a plan._

“Oh? Well _Steve_ , there weren't any problems at all when Evie started hangin’ around with us and they’re still ain’t! I guess since Curly ain’t a _girl_ you have a problem with it…” Ponyboy trails off, smirking slightly.

 _“Nice!”_ exclaims Curly happily and he high fives Ponyboy. 

Steve’s mouth opens and closes. He then raises his hand and points at Ponyboy. “You’re putin’ words into my mouth you little shit!”

Ponyboy points to himself and innocently says “Me?”

Curly could have fucking kissed him. Wait he actually _could_ have without any suspicion since their ‘dating’... 

The thought is shoved to the back of his brain when Ponyboy stands up, brushing his legs off. “Well we ought to vote on it!”

Sodapop shakes his head. “Can’t do - Darry ain’t here.” He sneers at Curly after that. Curly sneers right back. 

“Don’t need him, majority rules.” Ponyboy says brightly, he has a confidence in him right now that Curly rarely sees. Not that Ponyboy’s a _pussy_ or anything - well, he is a bit more soft hearted than your average greaser, but that doesn’t mean he can’t hold his own - but the way he’s talking and holding himself just reeks of _confidence_. Curly likes it, it suits him. 

Sodapop scoffs at that. “Actually, since Dar ain’t here kiddo I’m leader -”

This causes outrage amongst the rest of the gang. 

“Bullshit!”

“Since when!”

“Keep dreamin’ ye fucker!”

“I am!” Sodapop cries defensively to Dallas, Steve and Two-Bit.

They all protest again, drowning each other out with their shouts. Curly’s watches with enjoyment, the Curtis gang sure are entertaining to watch. Johnny is watching with as amusement as Curly.

“It doesn’t matter!” Ponyboy shouts, getting their attention back on him. “What matters is the vote we’re ‘bout to do to let Curly into the gang _fairly,”_ he shoots Sodapop a look at the end. Sodapop rolls his eyes.

“Alright,” Steve says, scowling at Ponyboy, most likely still pissed from Ponyboy’s outwitting him earlier. 

“Great,” Ponyboy beams. “All those in favour of Curly Shepard joining our gang?”

Ponyboy’s arm shoots into the air, along with Curly’s. Ponyboy nudges him and says, “You can’t vote Curly.” Curly scowls but puts his arm down.

“Pony c’mon this really ain’t right without Darry,” Sodapop tries again, desperate for any reason to stop Curly from joining the gang.

“Who else?” Ponyboy says, ignoring his older brother. 

It’s silent for a moment, before Johnny’s arm slowly rises into the air. Ponyboy beams at his best friend and Johnny smiles back.

“Johnny!” Sodapop cries, looking outraged. “What are ya doin’ I -”

“Don’t you start in on him Curtis,” Dallas cuts him off, his eyes narrow and threatening. 

Sodapop stares at them both, his eyes wide. “Can’t the both of you see what’s goin’ on, he’s - TWO-BIT!”

Two-Bit Mathews’ arm has now risen in the air, much to Sodapop’s horror. Ponyboy cheers and Curly whoops.

“What the fuck are ya doin’!”

Two-Bit shrugs at Sodapop and then gestures towards Curly, “Kid’s insane man, it’ll be fun to have someone else to piss off the fuzz with.”

Curly whoops again. “Damn straight!”

Sodapop glares at him. “Either way Shepard, there’s seven people in this gang and three traitors have voted on your behalf, which ain’t enough so get lost you - DALLAS NO!”

Dallas smirks at Soda as he raises his arm into the air slowly and teasingly.

“You fucker, you absolute _traitor_!” Sodapop exclaims dramatically. 

Dallas just shrugs and says very nonchalantly, “Might be interestin’.” 

Ponyboy laughs and beams at Curly. “You’re in Curly!”

Curly throws his arms around Ponyboy and hugs him tightly - because he has to keep an act up of course - and over Ponyboy's shoulder, he makes eye contact with Sodapop who looks ready to stab Curly. Ponyboy leans into Curly even more and whispers in Curly's ear. 

“It’s gonna be hell when Darry gets home.”

His breath is hot against his skin and Curly has to try his hardest not to shiver. They pull apart and Curly feels an urge to pull Ponyboy back into his arms. Curly is holding onto Ponyboy’s writs, almost holding hands. A moment passes between them and neither of them try to let go

“Ponyboy,” Sodapop interrupts, “I need to talk to ya, _inside_.”

Ponyboy nods and steps away from Curly, who is suddenly aware that every member of the gang is watching them. He personally doesn’t really care but judging from the flushed cheeks on Ponyboy and how he won’t meet anyone’s eye, Curly can guess he does. So Curly cares too.

Ponyboy arms fall free from Curly’s grasp but before he can follow Sodapop inside the house, Curly grabs his forearm gently.

“Hey,” he says, softer than he intended, “Thanks.”

Ponyboy smiles, but a different kind of smile than Curly’s ever seen before. It’s real soft and almost shy, all green eyes and hair falling into his eyes and it makes Curly smile too. He feels privileged to have been smiled at by Ponyboy Curtis in that way. 

Sodapop does _not_ smile at Curly and instead turns on his heel and storms into the house. Ponyboy follows but the rest of the gang stay out on the porch. Curly watches the door, where Ponyboy stood moments ago for a second, and then turns to now _his_ gang.

“ _So,_ what’s the plan for today fellas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gently drunk writing this so i apologise for any mistakes
> 
> happy new year and i hope u enjoyed this!!


	3. Chapter 3

Curly Shepard has come to the conclusion that Darrel and Sodapop Curtis would do anything for their kid brother.

It’s something he’s always known but kind of figured it was more of a family thing. You know that whole thing _‘family takes up for one another’_ that he and his siblings live by - especially Tim with Angela, he’s got a real soft spot for her. But fucking _hell_ Darrel and Sodapop need to fucking chill with their kid brother. 

Darrel came home from work about half an hour ago, and the second he stepped into his house he noticed Curly. And he stared at him. And then stared some more. And then he frowned. Curly waved at him - you know to be polite and all - but Ponyboy stiffened at that making Curly give him a weird look, like what the fuck could be wrong with _waving_.

Sodapop, surprisingly, came to the rescue by leading Darrel into the kitchen to _‘talk’._ It wasn’t really talking, more angry whispers from Sodapop that turned into angry yelling from Darrel and then a nervous Ponyboy being called in, which then a few minutes later led to a very angry Ponyboy storming out of the kitchen followed by an equally angry Sodapop. Darrel stayed in the kitchen for a long time after. Curly could hear him talking to someone on the phone, and he figured it was the fuzz he was talking too. Probably trying to get him arrested. Like Curly is afraid of the law, Ha! He eventually came into the living room, and took a seat on the chair looking just as angry as both his brothers.

Curly’s not sure he’s going to make it out of this house alive.

Now, the whole Curtis gang (which now includes _him_. Fuck this is weird) are sitting around the living room. Dallas is shuffling a deck of cards in preparation for a game of poker, while the other boys are digging around their pockets for smokes or change to bet. Darrel (wait can he call him Darry now he’s in the gang??) is sitting on an armchair watching the TV, though he seems to be thinking deeply about something, a crease embedded deep between his eyebrows. Curly’s sitting on the couch with Ponyboy who, just like his oldest brother, is deep in thought with a crease between his brows - the one that always appears when he’s thinking too hard about something, which is a lot. Curly glances between the two and, for the first time, can see a resemblance.

Curly nudges Ponyboy in his ribs, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Curly leans close to him and whispers. “Do you reckon I should take off? You know, now we’re after _‘dropping the bomb’_ or whatever it was you said.”

Ponyboy glances around at the gang, who are all occupied doing their own thing. 

“You can go if you want, or you can stay the night,” Ponyboy whispers back.

 _“Stay the night?_ Who’d thought Ponyboy Curtis was _that_ easy? Curly teases his fake boyfriend. 

Ponyboy pinches Curly’s arm, but laughs at his comment. “No you idiot, you’re a part of the gang now so you have to act it. Usually they come and go here whenever they want, or they don’t leave at all - Darry won’t say nothin’ either way.”

Curly glances at Ponyboy’s oldest brother, who could honestly snap his neck without putting much effort into at all. He looks at Ponyboy again. 

“So, he won’t say nothin’ if _I_ stay the night?”

“Oh he definitely will, but ain’t that the plan - piss him off as much as we can?”

Curly beams at the younger boy. “You’re coming along nicely Baby Curtis.”

Ponyboy smiles sheepishly. Curly has a sudden realisation of how little space is between him and Ponyboy. He’s not sure if they’ve been this close the whole time or they’ve slowly been getting closer to one another. Either way they’re practically cuddling - and _wait_ actually is he allowed to do that with Ponyboy?? 

Like they’re kinda sorta boyfriends and isn’t that what boyfriends do?

Curly, in all honesty, has never really wanted to cuddle with anyone. He never has with anyone he went with before. It’s just not something he could ever see himself doing, but _now…_

“We’re playin’ cards now.”

Sodapop stands over them. Curly blinks, surprised by where the fuck he came from. Ponyboy looks taken back too and he moves away from Curly, looking uncomfortable under his brother’s gaze.

“...Okay?”

Sodapop rolls his eyes like he’s some big annoyance. Prick. 

“ _And_ you two are playin’.”

Darry has now snapped out of his deep thoughts and is watching them both. Ponyboy and Curly glance at each other. Curly has now officially gotten into the Curtis gang - with Ponyboy’s help of course - so it’s only fair he holds up his end of the deal.

He tosses his arm around Ponyboy’s shoulder and says casually, “Nah we’re good. We’ll just head on over to mine, I got a free house.”

Sodapop immediately goes on a tangent, full of curse words and threats about why they will _not_ be doing _that_. Curly doesn’t pay him any attention, instead watches Darry’s reaction. Darry’s blue eyes narrow slightly and then, to Curly’s disbelief, leans over to the table next to the armchair and starts to mess with radio, flickering between the stations.

 _“What the fuck?”_ Ponyboy hisses under his breath.

“- ya dig?”

Both he and Ponyboy look up at Sodapop, who had just finished his long rant about safe sex or whatever. Like come _on,_ does he really think either of them are still _pure and innocent_? A fifteen going on sixteen and a sixteen year old in _this_ neighbourhood? Shit, Curly has some fucking stories about the shit Ponyboy has gotten into that would give Sodapop a heart attack.

Ponyboy chews on his lip, glances at Darry and says loudly, “Yeah me and Curly are gonna head out - do somethin’ around town before goin’ back to his.”

Darry picks up a newspaper and begins to flick through it. 

“I’ll probably teach him how to hotwire a car,” Curly adds. Which is a fat lie. Ponyboy can hotwire a car damn well ,even far better than him, but he’s positive his brothers aren’t aware of that fact.

Darry doesn’t look up from his newspaper. 

Meanwhile, Sodapop has just about gone into cardiac arrest. Ponyboy never mentioned how dramatic his brother was.

Ponyboy is still staring at Darry, his green eyes narrowed. He then flickers his gaze to Sodapop. 

“Soda just start the game without us, I need to talk to Curly for a sec.”

He grabs Curly’s hand and drags out to the porch before Sodapop can protest. Once they’re on the porch, Ponyboy begins letting out a stream of frustrated curses. 

“What the fucking _fuck!_ Why isn’t he fucking giving a fucking reaction, goddamnit -”

“I forgot you have a real dirty mouth Ponyboy.”

“I don't understand, it's like he doesn't _care -_ he doesn't care about this but when I get a B on a test its the end of the fuckin' world!”

“Maybe he’s gone into shock, give him a day or two,” Curly suggests.

Ponyboy huffs and pushes his hair out of his face. Curly noticed that Ponyboy doesn’t grease his everyday like he used to. A lot of people have stopped greasing nowadays, instead growing it out long. Ponyboy has his hair grown out and Curly thinks the long hippie hairstyle would suit him. Or any hairstyle really, Ponyboy is very striking.

“...What are you lookin’ at?”

“Have you ever considered growin’ your hair out?”

Ponyboy’s hand immediately goes to his hair, playing with the strands. “Not really, I don’t think it would suit me.”

“Anything suits you, your face is too pretty for it not to,” Curly says truthfully.

Ponyboy smiles at him. “You don’t have to keep up the act of my boyfriend when no one’s around Curly.”

“This has nothin’ to do with that. I’ve always thought you were real pretty.”

Ponyboy immediately breaks eye contact with him and looks at the floor. 

“How do you always do that?” he says softly. 

“Do what?”

Ponyboy looks at him again. “Distract me when I’m annoyed.”

Curly shrugs. “It’s what I’m good for.”

“You’re good for a lot of things Curls.”

Curly bites his lip and tries not to smile at the nickname.

_Curls? That’s new…_

“Yeah, like what?”

“Being a fake boyfriend for starters.”

Curly snorts. “Shit, I actually _am._ Maybe I can get a career out of this.”

“I’ll give you a good recommendation.”

Ponyboy leans against the wall of his house, looking at the sky. Curly watches him, like he does every so often. Ponyboy is very intresting to watch - with his facial expressions and they gestures his hands when he talks or how he bounces on his heels when he's nervous. Curly looks at the sky too, it’s dark now but there’s not really any stars out, which is probably disappointing Ponyboy. He really likes those kinds of things.

“Hey, I better split. I got an angry gang leader brother waitin’ at home for me,” Curly says. 

“Oh, okay,” Ponyboy says, looking very disappointed now. Curly doesn’t really get it, there just _stars._

Curly shoves his hand in his pockets and grins at Ponyboy. “Same time tomorrow?”

Ponyboy grins back. “It’s a Sunday so Dar’s off, come around and do your worst.”

Curly salutes him just like he did when they first came up with the plan. “See ya then.”

He smiles at Ponyboy again and turns around, starting the walk back to his house. He occupies himself on the walk by thinking of ways to get under Darry and Sodapop’s skin.

Sure, Sodapop wasn’t included in the original who to piss off agreement but Curly’s just going to add him on in there. Just for a bit of fun.

* * *

Curly steps into his house, just as he did the previous day and prepares himself for part three of his ongoing fight with Tim. He’s kind of looking forward to it now. 

Tim comes out of his room and towards the front door just as Curly walks in. He’s wearing a leather jacket and his hair greased perfectly - he’s definitely going out on gang business. 

Tim looks at him for a moment and then walks into the kitchen without so much of a greeting. Bastard. 

Curly immediately follows him into the kitchen. Tim’s digging through their drawer, his back turned. Curly bounces on his heels and sighs obnoxiously. Tim doesn’t turn around. Curly sighs even louder. Tim stops digging through the door but doesn’t turn around. Curly grins - he knows exactly what methods of annoyance to use on his brother. 

“Man am I _beat_ ,” Curly takes a seat at their table, resting his chin on his hand. “Being in a gang sure is tiring.”

Tim spins around to face him. Curly bites his lip to hide his grin. He already knows what's going to happen, Tim’s going to open his mouth and roar , _“CARLOS!”_ and then Curly will say something real smart and witty back and - 

“Did you take my good switch?”

_...what the fuck?_

“Uh _no_ , I mean I have my own blade for the gang I’m in - you know since I joined one -”

“ _Fuck_ , I need it for tonight.” Tim hisses, “Curly I swear if go look in that pig sty you call a room and I find it I’ll fuckin use it on you -”

“I didn’t take it!”

Tim’s blue eyes, which Curly and Angela share, study him for a few moments. He makes some grunt like noise and rips open the next drawer and starts tearing it apart.

“Angela mighta taken it,” Curly chimes in. 

Tim waves him off immediately. “She wouldn’t, she knows that’s my good knife.”

“Then why the fuck did you accuse me off takin’ it right away,” Curly cries, feeling very offended right now.

“Cause your not as smart as her,” Tim teases, smirking at Curly over his shoulder.

Curly gives him the finger. It’s weird how just this morning, Tim was roaring the house down and almost chasing him down the street but now he’s teasing him like they’re best buddies. 

Having siblings is fucking weird.

“What do you need it for anyway?”

“Can’t tell ya, top secret gang business,” Tim quips, throwing Curly’s words right back at him. 

Curly frowns slightly. So he _remembers_ their fight from this morning, but doesn’t care anymore? Curly can’t have _that_ , the whole reason he joined the Curtis' gang was to piss Tim off - and this fucker is making jokes about it? 

He must have taken something to cool off. Fuck, Curly will have to break into his own stash after this. 

“Oh yeah, me and _my_ gang had some shit that needed to be done today,” Curly tries again. 

Tim hums. “Then you’d understand why I need this blade _hermano._ ”

Tim suddenly begins laughing loudly and pulls out what he’s been looking for from their drawer. He flips the blade open, his eyes gleaming and Curly thinks of how terrifying it would be to see a pissed off Tim do that. His brother definitely makes a good gang leader.

Tim shoves the switchblade in his pocket, Curly spots a gun tucked into his waistband. That’s the fine line between his brother’s gang and the Curtis gang - he can’t imagine any of them carrying a gun with them when they hang out, but it’s usual business to Tim and his friends. 

He looks at Curly. “I won’t be back till late, there’s pizza in the freezer if you get hungry. Angel’s gone out but if she ain’t back by curfew go find her and bring her home.”

Curly stares at his brother, who is calm and collected and isn’t acting like _Tim._ This can’t be the same Tim Shepard who once washed his mouth with soap when he was eight for teaching Angela curse words? Right now Tim should be threatening Curly with everything under the sun for joining a gang that isn’t the Shepard one.

“Why aren’t you tryin’ to kill me right now?”

Tim shrugs. “You do somethin’ worth me killin’ ya over?”

“You never usually need a reason.”

“Guess I’m in a good mood tonight,” Tim smiles at him. Curly’s eyes widen a bit. Somethings wrong. Something is very very wrong. 

Tim saunters past Curly, “See ya later kid.”

Curly waits until he hears the door slam to express his emotions. 

“FUCK!”

Tim is planning something, he’s always one fucking step ahead of Curly and he _hates_ it. He’s fucked, he is utterly and completely _fucked_ . Forget Darrel and Sodapop, Tim is gonna fucking kill him and then the Curtis boys will dance on his grave _fuck_.

Curly’s head suddenly snaps up.

Wait.

Wait a minute. 

_Wait a fucking minute._

He shoots up out his chair so fast that it clatters back against the floor. He sprints to the phone that sits on a table beside their couch. He dials the number of who he wants to talk to as fast as he can, his brain running wild with thought. 

“Pick up, pick up, please fuckin’ pick up -”

“Curtis house Sodapop speaking!”

“It’s Curly, put your brother on.”

“Oh. You.”

“Would you just get your fuckin ‘ brother?”

“Not with that attitude you little -”

Curly hears Ponyboy’s voice in the background, asking his brother who he’s talking to. He perks up at this. 

“Oi Ponyboy! I wanna talk to you!”

_“Is that Curly? Soda gimme the phone.”_

“Ponyboy my love, the light of my life -”

“Oh _gross,”_ Sodapop groans. Muffled sounds fill Curly’s ear and he can vaguely hear Sodapop and Ponyboy bickering.

_“Soda go!”_

_“He just left, why the fuck is callin’ again!”_

_“That’s rich comin’ from you - you talk on the phone with your dates right after you’ve dropped them home!”_

“I’m still here you know,” Curly chimes in. 

He figures Ponyboy puts his hand over the receiver because it goes silent for a minute or two. Eventually Ponyboy’s voice speaks again.

“Hey! Sorry about that he’s just you know he uh -”

“Hates me? Wants me six feet under?”

“Um, yeah.”

“He’s not as charming as all the broads say he is, you know.”

Ponyboy snorts. 

“He just holds a grudge against you from when you gave me a concussion in Grade School.”

“I was _seven_.”

“Exactly, you’ve been a blood-hungry psychopath since birth Shepard.”

Curly scoffs. “You deserved it Pone, you were bein’ a little brat.”

“Lies.”

“Fuck you I remember very well man, you wouldn’t give me the firetruck toy.”

“I can’t even defend myself since I don’t fuckin’ remember. I woke up in the hospital and thought I was _dying_.”

“I didn’t even throw the rock _that_ hard…”

Ponyboy laughs again. Curly smiles.

Once his laughter dies down, Ponyboy speaks again. “So, what are you callin’ me for. Everything okay?”

Oh yeah. He kind of forgot the reason he called Ponyboy in the first place. Even the anger he felt has just disappeared

“Not really, we kind of have a major problem. You alone.”

“Uh yeah, yeah I’m in my room - shit what’s wrong?”

“I’m like 99% sure Tim has called our bullshit.”

“How’d you figure.”

“He was nice to me.”

“Aw shit.”

“Yeah.”

A silence falls between the two. Curly breaks it. 

“I think Darry knows as well.”

“... Fuck I think he defiantly does. I knew somethin’ was up when he wasn’t reacting to you.”

“Those fuckers are conspiring against us conspiring against them!”

Curly curses Tim to the moon and back for always being ahead of him. 

“I guess we’re just gonna have to up our game, right?”

Curly pauses, digesting Ponyboy’s words and then smiles, very widely.

“Shit Baby Curtis I could kiss you right now.”

Ponyboy doesn’t reply. Curly can picture the blush that has spread across his face right now. He hopes he’s blushing at least - that was his goal.

“Um, _thanks?”_

Curly snorts this time. “Thanks? Shit Ponyboy you’re hopeless.”

“Shut up!”

“You know it’s a shame you’re a boy, cause if you were a broad I could just knock you up to piss your brother off.”

Ponyboy laughs loudly at this, he has real nice laugh and he kind of wheezes in between and it makes Curly laugh loudly too.

It’s weird to Curly how he called Ponyboy in a panic, feeling like shit because of Tim but now he couldn’t care less. He always found that when he’s with Ponyboy he forgets about all the bad things in life. It’s been like this ever since they were kids.

He decides they can deal with the older brother situation tomorrow, he just wants to talk to Ponyboy right now. 

“Hey, do you remember when I climbed that telephone poll?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> curly's a pining idiot who doesn't even realise it yet
> 
> hope you enjoyed xx

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kinda short but it's just like.... an introduction you know???
> 
> anyway get ready for purly being idiots and not admitting their feelings !!!


End file.
